Cela reviend toujours dans notre histoire
by Tail-Tail
Summary: UA.Celà fait 3 ans que Duo Maxwell n'a pas revu ses amis, amis qui l'ont lâchement abandonné lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin d'eux. De vieilles blessures pas vraiment guéri refront surface en même temps que ses vieux démons.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing

UA, OOC personnage(s), yaoi, violence et romance.

Chapitre 1

Duo regarda par le hublot, le panorama : «C'est à couper le souffle.» se dit-il.

Alors pas trop nerveux, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Non, dit-il tout en continuant d'observer la vue, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid de les revoir.

Même LUI, insista la voix.

Surtout LUI, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Mais …

Shingi, finit-il par gronder en se tournant vers un jeune homme plus grand que lui, au visage aux traits harmonieux, aux cheveux noirs et avec de grands yeux noisette.

Laisse le Shingi ça vaudra mieux pour toi, tonna une autre voix masculine.

Merci Zechs, soupira Duo en faisant face vers un très bel homme aux longs cheveux blonds platine.

De rien, dit ce dernier tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de Duo.

Duo se contenta de sourire pour retourner à son observation des nuages. Zechs regarda le jeune homme s'émerveillant encore de sa beauté. Duo avait bien changé il était passer du garçon de douze ans au visage potelé en un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à la beauté éblouissante, il avait les traits d'une finesse incomparable son visage semblait avoir été dessiné par le meilleur maître ébéniste qui soit. De longs cheveux couleurs miels et dorés attaché en une épaisse natte soyeuse qui lui arrivait presque au genoux, un corps svelte finement musclé, une peaux aussi blanche et lumineuse que la neige, mais le plus captivant chez lui était ses immenses yeux violets au millier de reflets bleus. Même si Duo ne voulait le montrer, Zechs voyait bien qu 'il n'était pas indifférent à l'idée de revoir à l'idée de revoir ses anciens amis mais en bon Duo qu'il était il allait les affronter pour accomplir sa mission, pour le bien de tous.

Nom de Dieu IL allait le revoir celui qui avait brisé son cœur, pour que ne jamais plus il ne se répare. Fébrile, Heero Yuy attendait avec impatience avec le dernier des invités que l'assemblé attendait. Heero se regarda dans le miroir, il voulait LUI montre qu'il avait refait sa vie et qu'il n'attendait plus rien de LUI, cheveux brun en batails qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de sortir du lit après une folle nuit de débauche, visage au traits racé, peau doré par le soleil, beaux grands yeux bleus océan légèrement bridé montrant clairement qu'il avait des origines japonaise et corps viril tout en muscle très sexy. Il descendit les marches du gigantesque manoir, allant au salon ou tout le monde fixait la porte d'un air avide. D'un pas assuré Heero avançait vers ses trois meilleurs amis il y avait, Quatre Barbara Winner petit jeune homme blond au mètre 75 avec le don d'empathie, Trowa Barton grand jeune homme au mètre 90 avec une drôle de mèche brune qui lui couvrait un œil, ses deux là étaient ensemble depuis l'âge de 15 ans, il y avait aussi l'indomptable Wuffei Chang celui avec le sens aigu de la justice et qui depuis quelque temps avait une liaison avec une jolie jeune étudiante de médecine répondant au nom de Sally. Rompant un silence plutôt inconfortable Quatre dit d'une voix où perçait son agitation :

Quand est-ce qu'il arrive?

Bientôt …bientôt, dit la voix apaisante du Docteur G, vous connaissez Duo toujours en retard.

Pff … Il fait son intéressant c'est tout, fit Heero d'une voix cinglante.

Peut-être, répondit G, mais si il voulait qu'on s'intéresse à son arrivé, il a réussi.

Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, ce qu'il est devenu, dit Quatre d'une voix pensif.

Nous le serons bientôt, répondit Wuffei et tout le petit groupe acquiesça.

Soudain la voix du majordome annonça l'arrivée des derniers invités.

IL arrivait …

À suivre …

Bon et bien voilà ma fic. Je dois vous avertir que je suis une débutante dans ce domaine (j'ai seulement 13 ans) alors ne vous attendez à une histoire de super bonne qualité. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi une petite review (chibi eyes).


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Tail-Tail

Titre : Cela revient toujours dans notre histoire

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : UA, personnage(s), yaoi, violence, sérieux et romance

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour tout le temps que ça m'a prit pour poster ce chapitre, premièrement il y avait mes examens, deuxièmement je suis pour quatre jours avec ma famille et troisièmement je me suis rendu compte qu'en faisant le ménage de mon casier j'ai TOUT jeté ce qui concernait cette fic et le PIRE C'EST QUE J'AVAIS PRESQUE FINI DE L'ÉCRIRE ET ÇA M'AVAIT PRIS PLUSIEURS MOIS,mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même n'est ce pas ? J'espère que vous allez appréciez ce chapitre parce que c'est là que j'explique un peu comment Duo et ces amis se sont séparés, mais ça ne répondra pas à toute vous questions. J'ai aussi fait quelques modifications dans le chapitre 1 rien de bien extraordinaire. Tous ça pour dire… Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Duo pénétra dans la pièce accompagner de deux personnes inconnues du groupe d'amis. Il ne leur adressa même pas un seul regard et alla directement au fond de la salle sans se soucier le moins du monde de la réaction des gens autour de lui. Arrivé au siège réservé spécialement pur lui, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Heero, pendant un instant, juste un instant Heero avait cru voir un masque de douleur se peindre sur le visage impassible que Duo avait porté depuis son entré dans la pièce, mais rapidement le visage redevint lisse de toutes émotions.

Un peu plus tard, Heero était couché sur le lit et il repensa à ce soir fatidique ou sa vie avait changé.

_Flash-back_

-Heero je te jure que …, supplia Duo la gorge nouée.

-Tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer un seul mot, rétorqua Heero, furieux.

-Mais…

-Je. t'ai. dit. de.te.TAIRE, l'interrompu Heero et tout en prononçant ces mots il prit une chaise et l'envoya valdinguer sur le mur, manquant de toucher Duo à la tête et il ne put s'empêcher de regretter que la chaise l'ait manqué.

-Je t'aime, tenta Duo.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait toutes ces choses, si tu prétends m'aimer. Je croyais en toi, Duo…

Heero n'y tint plus et s'effondra en pleurant, il aimait Duo plus que tout, mais en ce moment même il le haïssait profondément. Il voulait lui faire mal, qu'il ressente la même douleur qui se propageait dans son corps en ce. Lorsqu'il sentit les deux bras fins de Duo l'entourer, il le repoussa brusquement et s'enfuit en courant, laissant l'autre jeune homme au milieu de la pièce, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, qu'ils se revirent. C'est en plein milieu de la nuit que Duo se trouva devant la porte de la maison d'Heero et des autres. _Il y avait un temps c'était ma maison aussi_, pensa-t-il avec mélancolie. Prenant son courage à deux mains il avança son poing pour cogner à la porte, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Heero.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, fit ce denier avec hargne.

-Hum… Je crois qu'on doit parler sérieusement, Heero, répondit Duo.

-On s'est déjà tout dit la dernière fois. C'est fini entre nous.

S'est alors que Trowa sortit de la maison avec une boîte en carton dans les bras, en apercevant Duo, il se figea un instant avant de continuer de son chemin. Duo interloqué le regarda un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Heero :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.

-On s'en va, fut la réponse du jeune homme brun.

Et sans un mot de plus, il referma la porte de la maison et alla vers le grand véhicule ou était déjà tous les autres. Duo regarda Heero avec effroi. Sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, il courut et se plaça devant la voiture qui l'aveugla de ses phares allumés. Le visage ruisselant de larmes Duo hurla :

-Tu ne peux pas partir, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

Heero le visage complètement fermé abaissa l'accélérateur et le véhicule se mit en branle, tous les autres dans la voiture le regardèrent avec consternation. Duo regarda le véhicule foncer sur lui, immobile, attendant la fin. Sortant de nulle part Zechs Merquises prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et se poussa de la trajectoire du véhicule. Sans un regard en arrière Heero continua son chemin, la dernière chose qu'il entendu fut un cri déchirant et empli de désespoir, un cri d'animal blessé et sans qu'il sache pourquoi il frissonna…

_Flash-back_

À suivre…

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, hein? Pour me le dire laissez moi une review. En attendant j'ai une petite question à vous poser, avec qui Duo finira à la fin : Heero ou Zechs? Vous savez comment me dire votre réponse.

À la prochaine ….

Ankou : Non je n'ai aucune je dois l'avouer je suis un peu sadique. Voici la suite.

Andromeda Aries : Je ne suis pas si courageuse que ça, mais merci. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que le premier.

Hayko Maxwell : Que de compliments s'est beaucoup trop, mais tu peux continuer tu sais (mdr). Amicalement Tail-Tail.


End file.
